Got To Get You Into My Life
Got To Get You into My Life, en español Quiero que entres en mi vida, de'' The Beatles'' es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Love, Love, Love, y fue cantada por Kurt y Blaine. Contexto de la canción De vuelta en la explanada del McKinley, Kurt y Blaine tienen un picnic de despedida juntos. Blaine le pregunta a Kurt sobre Adam, pero Kurt le dice que lo que tuvieron nunca fue serio y que ya no están juntos. Ambos hablan sobre su rompimiento, después del cual tuvieron aún algunos encuentros, y Blaine le promete seguirle siendo fiel a Kurt para siempre y que nunca lo engañará de nuevo. Kurt se ríe un poco más de la situación antes de decirle que quiere que estén juntos de nuevo. Blaine dice que tenía una canción preparada para cantarle a Kurt, pero él lo detiene, diciéndole que él siempre es quien le canta. Kurt le dice que ha preparado algo él mismo y luego de que hace sonar un silbato, una banda entra al patio del colegio, mientras comienza Got to Get You into My Life. Todo el mundo, incluyendo a Blaine, está un poco confundido. Los dos cantan la canción a dueto, bailando y presentándose para todos los que están en el lugar. Cuando la canción termina, la banda los rodea, ambos se quitan los lentes de sol y se besan. El resto de los estudiantes los aplaude por su presentación. Letra Kurt: I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would find there Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there Blaine: Ooh, then I suddenly see you, Ooh, did I tell you I need you Every single day of my life Kurt: You didn't run, you didn't lie You knew I wanted just to hold you And had you gone, you knew in time, we'd meet again For I had told you Blaine: (Con Kurt: Ooh), you were meant to be near me (Con Kurt: Ooh), and I want you hear me Ambos: Say we'll be together every day Got to get you into my life Blaine: What can I do, what can I be, When I'm with you I want to stay there If I'm true I'll never leave And if I do I know the way there Kurt y Blaine Ooh, then I suddenly see you, Ooh, did I tell you I need you Every single day of my life Got to get you into my life Blaine: Got to get you into my life Kurt: I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would find there Blaine: Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there Kurt: Then suddenly I see you Blaine: Did I tell you I need you Ambos: Ooh got to get you into my life Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Duetos de Kurt Categoría:Duetos de Blaine Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos Klaine Categoría:Canciones del episodio Love, Love, Love